


The Glimmer in Her Eyes

by Wilderness_of_Mirrors



Category: She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst and Romance, Canon Related, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilderness_of_Mirrors/pseuds/Wilderness_of_Mirrors
Summary: A short rumination on why Adora isn't always She-Ra.





	The Glimmer in Her Eyes

There is no love for _me_ in She-Ra’s eyes.  
  
They are blue. The most magnificent cerulean blue you can possibly imagine, full of actinic highlights like a lightning strike, capable of seeing into the depths of a person’s soul. Looking into them is like looking into infinity — such incredible, awe-inspiring majesty that you get lost amidst the immensity of it. There is love there, but it’s a love that encompasses everything, a love _of_ everybody.  
  
Adora’s are different.  
  
They’re blue too, a perfect azure at the outset darkening towards indigo, drawing you in deeper and deeper. They show sadness and hurt and regret far too often, but when you see love in them it’s love _for_ you. Love for me. Even when we fight, I can look into Adora’s eyes and see that _she_ loves _me_.  
  
That’s why I hate it when she holds aloft that magic sword.

The power it channels is so _very_ old. Older even than the magics of Brightmoon itself, and in the marrow of my bones I know it is somehow kin to what fuels the hunger of the Horde. That power takes Adora away from me and it changes her into someone… some _thing_ … else we need so desperately and so often. Something that just doesn’t need us in the same way. Oh, our fight matters to this hidden goddess, but to She-Ra it’s all about _what_ she’s fighting _against_. What matters to Adora is _who_ she’s fighting _for_.  
  
And I hate the sword itself. Having it naked in her hand sets me entire body on edge. There’s a resonance between it and I, the way a marching army can destroy a bridge just by walking across it the wrong way. The closer I am to where the power is invoked, the more it feels like utterly raw sex, that primal atavistic pleasure when I’m screaming Adora’s name into the world as she makes me explode with white light. Except it’s not Adora who's doing it.  
  
It’s the one who takes her away.

**Author's Note:**

> The answer is answer is Glimmer and not, as in the cartoon, maintaining Adam's secret ID.
> 
> In my head, She-Ra is massively pansexual and utterly polyamorous because when you’re fuelled by the power cosmic it’s no-one or it’s everyone, go big or go home. Everyone wants to be with you when you’re full of the sparkle but what happens physically and emotionally is never anything more than a sunbeam breaking through for a moment on a cloudy day. 
> 
> Adora on the other hand? Her romantic world is Glimmer, the one who trusts her enough to bring her into the Rebellion and who -- like Gabrielle with Xena -- has the grace to make her a better person. 
> 
> The transformation breaks Adora down, uses her as the armature around which She-Ra is formed; if someone else invoked the Power, She-Ra would still step out of the light but it would be a different She-Ra the way each version of the Doctor is different yet the same. There's enough of what makes Adora inside She-Ra that she can claw her way back to that identity.


End file.
